


Three Things About Love

by M_Secret_Writings21



Series: Alice Cooper on B&V [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Graduation, Morning, Wedding, You and I, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: When did Alice knew Veronica loved her daughter? How does love even look like?‘Veronica looks at Betty with so much love that makes me feel like life still has good things to offer’ she wrote on her diary that night.





	Three Things About Love

Alice was sure about two things talking about love: one, the real one will least forever. And two, she knew the look of a person when they had found their true love. How? Well, because she never saw her ex-husband give her that look, but she did saw how Jason and Polly gave it to the other. That was true love, sadly, it ended faster than they all had expected and even if she hadn’t kill the Blossom boy, she never accepted the relationship. Alice will always feel guilty for that.

But she won’t make the same mistake again. Not with Betty. She won’t ruin both of her daughters.  
She told herself that every morning as she applied makeup before going downstairs for breakfast. 

Today, however, the thought crossed her mind at the middle of a graduation ceremony. In the middle of the Riverdale High’s auditorium.  
Sitting on her left was her beautiful daughter Polly Cooper and on her right, carefully accommodated, there was a twin sized baby seat with a baby girl and a baby boy, both with a little bit of red hair and big, expressive green eyes.  
The class of 2018 was celebrating their graduation, they seemed like the happiest people in the world and they probably were at that moment.

-Betty Cooper for the Berkeley Graduate School of Journalism, California. Full scholarship. Congratulations- A man spoke through the microphone, Alice heart seemed to skip a beat, with shaking hands she stood up slowly, clapping eagerly but all she could hear was echoes of Polly’s cheers, claps and her own heartbeat loud next to her ear. Everything went as in slow motion, she looked at her side and for her surprise Hermione Lodge was standing too, next to a man she could have guessed was Smithers, the servant Betty always mentions. When looking at the front, first she saw Veronica standing up to clap for her girlfriend, jumping up and down on those high red heels. And then she saw Betty, beautiful as always with her the black dress that made her skin look even paler as if she was a porcelain doll. Se received her certificate before showing it off to everybody, the crowd roared in claps and screams.

When Betty walked down the podium to take a sit next to Veronica, Alice couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s interaction. Veronica was whispering something close to Betty’s ear, she couldn’t tell what she had said but the raise of Betty’s shoulders followed by her giving Veronica a smile told her that it must have been something cheesy and funny.  
And then she saw it, how Veronica looked at Betty for what seemed like 5 seconds before giving her a light kiss on her exposed shoulder. It was as if the whole ceremony had stopped and the light was just over Betty and Veronica’s head, there was something about that moment that felt so private but still pleasing to the eye.  
Alice couldn’t put her finger on it, maybe it was that both are so beautiful, maybe it was that the town was still not completely adjusted to Veronica’s New-Yorker style but Alice was completely lost in the moment. Maybe, just maybe it’s the true love look, she thought for a second.

-

The second time she saw the true love look was a Sunday morning when Veronica dropped off earlier than expected to the Cooper’s household. Alice was up and ready for the day, white dress, makeup on and a gold clock on her wrist but Betty was still sleeping in her room.  
Alice Cooper offered Veronica a cup of coffee and a slice of peach pie from their family dinner of the day before. –No, thank you Mama C- the young raven haired girl said with a smile, showing her a brown paper bag that she was holding. She had bought breakfast for Betty and her. The nickname, however, was something Alice was still not very happy with first of all because Cooper wasn’t her last name but her ex husband’s but she has been married for so long that her real last name feels unnatural even on her own lips. Secondly it showed that Veronica had a soft, very small, spot for her, there was affection and she wasn’t used to that. She still didn’t trust the Lodges, she felt as if they could still ruin her even when Hiram was completely out of the picture at least here in Riverdale. -….so is it okay?- Veronica’s voice brought her back to earth

-I’m sorry, I was distracted, what did you said?- She asked and Veronica giggled a little

-I said, that if it’s okay if I go upstairs to wake Betty up so we can have breakfast together? - Again she showed off that big smiled that charmed everyone, specially her daughter, she couldn’t say no to that. 

-Sure but you know the rule…..- 

-Don’t close the door- they both said at the same time, after that Veronica left the paper bag on the dining room table and headed upstairs very excited. Alice rolled her eyes.  
.  
.  
After what felt like an hour, Alice decided to check on the girls because the house was too quiet and something seemed very sketchy. Her stomach felt like falling to the ground when she thought of the kind romantic heated scenario they could be at this very moment. With loud steps of her heels she went upstairs, the 20 steps of the staircase felt like two with the rush of the moment, and when she pushed open the slightly closed door, ready to scream at them she found what she least expected.

Her daughter was still sleeping, completely unaware of the situation going on, her shirt slightly raised showing off the pale skin of her stomach, blonde hair all over the place and her legs only covered by the pink covers of her bed. Veronica was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed, staring at her in admiration, tracing lights shaped on Betty’s shoulder.  
Alice found herself unable to say a word, not wanting to break the lovely moment. Veronica was looking at Betty the way FP once stared at her in high school, with true love but there was something else on the Lodge’s stare, more than adoration or love, it was as if they felt religion right there. No bad intentions on her, not even close to the desire of a fast heated moment, it was a look more meaningful than a promise. As if Veronica’s eyes promised to protect her today and forever. 

Alice couldn’t even describe it completely, she tried putting it into words inside her head, at the end she was only a reporter, it was a need to write down all that she found amazing but for the first time she couldn’t do it, this was way over words.  
.  
.  
.  
‘Veronica looks at Betty with so much love that makes me feel like life still has good things to offer’ she wrote on her diary that night. 

-

The third time she saw the look, it was a definitive one, bigger than the last time, more meaningful than all the times they had kissed and with so much love that everybody inside that million dollar worth ballroom felt the same as Alice. 

The date marks 2nd of May, they got married inside a beautiful church in New York City, only good friends and family were invited, but the press showed up anyways. At the end it was the wedding of the famous reporter of the New York Times with the world wide known lawyer Veronica Lodge, everyone had their eyes on the sweet couple of the town of Riverdale with the movie-worth love story.

At night the party moved to one of the best ballrooms in the whole city, it must have been very expensive, everyone said but Alice knew Veronica way too much, she knew this was all her and her fondness to big, memorable parties. She was , as Archie said: Go big or go home.  
She laughed at herself for using such weird selection of words that only the young redhead would use. Speaking of him, Alice found him with her eyes, dancing the night away with his wife Valerie, another movie-worth couple.

The lights suddenly went softer except from the dance floor. Everyone took is as a cue lo leave and take a sit. The MC of the night announced the first dance of the new wives, everyone clapped. Veronica stood up first, took Betty’s hand in her and kissed the back of it.  
The song was a piano version of Lady Gaga’s You And I, such a weird song Alice thought but somehow it always meant a lot to them and at least it wasn’t ‘Can’t help falling in love’ by Elvis, everyone used that song. 

The couple was at the middle of the dance floor, Betty had her hands on Veronica’s waist and Veronica’s hands were on Betty’s neck. Brown eyes were deep lost on green ones. They swung from side to side to the song. 

Alice felt the need to take his husband hand and smile at him but when she turned to her right, she realized Hal wasn’t there, he wanted nothing to do with his daughter and they were not married anymore. She felt suddenly very sad but gulping down the knot on her throat, Alice looked up again. 

They were looking at the other with so much love that the whole room got quiet; the only sound was the music and the clicking of the camera girl. Even the press was silent, something they never did.  
Veronica had a big smile on her lips while Betty’s mouth was slightly open, as if she couldn’t believe what was happening. Suddenly stopping Veronica stood on her tiptoes a little bit to kiss Betty. The lawyer’s hands on Betty’s check, moving slowly to the back of her neck and as the kiss depended Veronica’s thumb held Betty’s chin in place.  
When they broke apart, they had the same look as the first time they kissed, Veronica smiling shyly and Betty’s mouth, again, slightly open but of course the only one who noticed this was Cheryl Blossom because she was present the first time they kissed. 

Alice felt her heart skip a beat due to happiness, Veronica had sealed their lips with the promise of forever, Betty felt it and everyone else in the room did. Hermione Lodge was crying in silence and when Alice saw it she started crying too, looking at their daughters until their eyes locked and they smiled at the other. 

They both had lost their husbands and their fate in love but at this moment they realized that love was very much true and forever. Betty and Veronica had found it. 

 

Now, Alice was sure about three things talking about love: 1, the real one will least forever. 2, she knew the look of a person when they had found their true love. And 3, Veronica and Betty were the definition of the word

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll make another one when I have the time and inspiration. Leave a comment if you like or want to make a request. English isn't my first language so bare with me.  
> -M


End file.
